Sentimientos Maricas
by Guezeluss
Summary: Cartman ya no podía con lo que sentía por Kyle. La tentación era horrible y la oportunidad única, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer? [One-shot]


**South Park** © **Trey Parker & Matt Stone  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sentimientos Maricas**

 **.**

Ese día, había creído que podría tener un pasar tranquilo y sin ninguna pelea innecesaria. Pensó mal al creer que tan siquiera pudiera pasar. Sobre todo cuando, ya percibía un bulto rozar su estómago; no paso mucho para terminar en el suelo y ser escupido en la cara. No paso mucho para quitarse ese bulto y que, ahora estuvieran a la inversa. No paso mucho para que comenzara a llorar. No paso mucho para verle correr hacia el autobús e irse a sentar solo por algún lado a que no lo fueran a ver. No paso mucho para que se sintiera mal.

Justo pudieron ser los cinco para llegar a tiempo a clase y no ser regañados por el señor Garrison. Justo fueron esos cinco minutos que utilizaron para calmar a Eric de su drama. Mas fueron esos cinco minutos que aprovecharon Stan y Kenny para ir clase y llegar a tiempo. Mas no pudo Kyle soportar la culpa y quedarse esos cinco minutos a sosegar las lágrimas del niño racista.

Por culpa de eso, el señor Garrison los castigó a dos horas de detención. Por culpa de eso, Cartman se volvió a molestar con el judío. Por culpa de eso, Kyle se arrepintió de haber tratado de ser bueno con ese culón egoísta. Por culpa de eso, se quedaron sin descanso y sin la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. A causa de todo esto, no hubo quien pudiera molestar con el plan de McCormick. Por culpa de Kenny, Stan no pudo ver a nadie sin quedarse rojo aparentando fiebre. Por culpa de la ex novia del niño pobre, Marsh no pudo evitar pensar que lo haya contagiado de SIDA.

Cuando tocó la detención, Eric no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría todo ese tiempo con Kyle. Kyle no pudo evitar pensar en lo molestos que estarían sus padres si se llegaran a enterar.

Cuando hubo un silencio incomodo, Cartman estaba que echaba humos de la cabeza al no poder creer que vuelva a estar ahí, para él era simplemente ridículo y patético, especialmente patético por la inoportuna presencia del pelirrojo. Le era demasiado incomodo que estuviera con él, porque tendrían que estar así las próximas dos horas; juntos y con un silencio incomodo que debía ser roto por alguna particular razón.

Sabía bien lo que pasaba, por eso quería que ya pasaran rápido esas dos horas para no tener que pasar por esto, y hacer como que nada pasó.

Buen intento. Si no lo hubiera tenido al lado suyo, tal vez no habría tenido la tentación de hablarle de alguna cosa, cualquiera. Si no hubiera visto la película graciosísima de ayer, tal vez no hubiera tenido nada de qué hablarle. Si no hubiera visto por accidente una rata pasando por ahí y resbalándose con quien sabe qué cosa, tal vez no le hubiera dicho lo cagado que se vio...

El mundo conspiraba contra él, la sospecha era cada vez más grande; y más aún con todos esos sentimientos maricas queriendo salir. No viejo. No podía, debía ni tenía que ser así. Creía que ya no había rastro de ellos, creyó que su mente le estaba volviendo a jugar de esa manera tan retorcida que odiaba.

Creyó que ya jamás iba a cruzarle idea alguna de una posible relación con Kyle. Creyó que iba a volver a ser normal. Buena esa. A estas alturas, era más creíble el que le confesara sus sentimientos a que se deshiciera de ellos; y ahora más que en toda su vida, desde que lo conoció, vio lo mucho que costaba resistirse a él. Y lo supo cuando ese "¿Por qué haces esto?" salió a luz; le costó semanas de completa concentración y constantes páginas web sobre esa cosa llamada "amor".

Sí, el mismísimo Cartman estaba sintiendo "amor", y peor aún por ser a quien consideraba con su némesis número uno. Fue una total confusión en el primer momento. Su etapa de negación fue la de mayor duración, ya que todo ese tiempo se aferró a la mentira de que su cerebro le estaba jugando una muy buena. Después, llegó a la etapa de experimentación y llegó a la conclusión de que cada que lo veía con Stan, algo en él comenzaba a quemarse y cuando recordó esas veces en las que llegó a tener ligue con alguna chica, se sentía horriblemente enfermo.

No fue hasta apenas dos meses que dio por hecho su mariconería. Y si tal vez hubiera prestado atención a si entorno a estar en las nubes pensando en sus joterías, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de la repentina cercanía de Kyle. Eric casi lo avienta por la sorpresa, pero al darse cuenta de la ensoñación de éste, le dejó en donde estaba. Sin embargo, era débil. No podía con esto, no podía con su cercanía, no podía con su inseguridad, no podía con la tentación, no podía con sus sentimientos, no podía con algo tan obvio...

Para buena o mala suerte suya, no había nadie en el aula de detención. Por eso no soportaba esto, por eso ya quería largarse a casa. Por eso quería que hubiera habido alguien para que no hiciera cosas arriesgadas, por eso tenía que hacerlo, porque ya no habría momento oportuno. Por eso rogaba con que no fuera a llegar alguien a verlo. Por eso imploraba con que no se fuera a despertar a lo que fuera a hacer. Por eso odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando ya estuvo hecho, quiso permanecer ahí el tiempo que restaba, quiso poder no sólo tocarlos levemente, quiso poder probarlos, quiso saber a qué sabia un judío, quiso poder quitarle todo lo que tuviera encima, quiso poder hacer realidad una fantasía que llevaba tiempo perturbándole en las noches, quiso poder tocarlo más y disfrutar de él...

Oyó que el señor Mackey se acercaba y rápidamente despertó a su amigo, haciéndole burla de que lo castigarían al doble si lo cachaban durmiéndose en el aula de detención. Era oficial, jamás de los jamases iría a sacar esos sentimientos. Prefería seguirle a la antigüita. Tal vez se daría cuenta, tal vez no... Eso era lo menos importante para Eric Cartman.

Su trabajo era joder a Kyle. No importa si captaba, era su forma de hacerse notar. Aún si no podía tener nada serio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Primero que nada... si has llegado hasta el final, es decir que te ha gustado la bazofia que acabas de leer ;-; Bueno tal vez no(? En lo que cabe, a mi me gusto bastante como quedo y eso(? Tambien quiero pedir una disculpa si he ofendido al fandom del Kyman, no es mi intencion si ha quedado tan mal :'( Y nop, no es excusa el que sea mi primer fic en este fandom ;_; Ya tengo experiencia(?  
**

 **¿Que les parece unas curiosidades? ;3**

 **¿Sandías que...?**

 ***Este, aparte de ser mi primer fic en el fandom de South Park, es el primero en el que no incluyo dialogos...? (Si no me creen, revisen los otros xD igual para mi es raro...)**

 ***Apesar de ser un fic corto, me costo varias paginas en que quedara como quiero...?**

 ***Hasta el momento, es el unico que he hecho meramente en el telefono...? (si lo hacia en computadora no me gustaba como quedaba ;_;)**

 **Eso es todo :3 Y como es de costumbre, si a alguien le gusto esta basura de fic, me podrian dejar algun review pa' ver si hago otro xD Estuve pensando en uno desde la perspectiva de Kyle, y a pesar de que la mayoria le es facil escribir con el uke, para mi me es imposible ;-; Pero se que podre(?**

 **Otra disculpa si las notas finales son mas largas que la historia xD**


End file.
